TWOSHOOT:: A Beautiful Goodbye
by Oleandra Spring
Summary: Jodoh, pertemuan, perpisahan adalah beberapa hal dari banyak teka-teki Tuhan yang dipersiapkan untuk manusia. Dimana setiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan yang mengiringinya. Saat sebuah pertemuan penuh luka mendera yakinlah akan ada sebuah perpisahan indah setelahnya.


** Tittle : A Beautiful Goodbye **

**Author : Oleandra Spring**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Dandelion (nama langit dari Kim Hyosun )**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Desclaimer : Full of Typos. Ini FF fantasy pertama yang author buat jadi kalau memuakkan mianhae… FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya F(x) 'beautiful goodbye'. So…, biar feelnya dapat bisa dibaca sambil dengerin lagunya…^^**

**Summary : Jodoh, pertemuan, perpisahan adalah beberapa hal dari banyak teka-teki Tuhan yang dipersiapkan untuk manusia. Dimana setiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan yang mengiringinya. Saat sebuah pertemuan penuh luka mendera yakinlah akan ada sebuah perpisahan indah setelahnya.**

**_geudaereul algi jeon geu nugurado aratdamyeon_**

**_hoksina geudaega cheoeum anieotdamyeon_**

**_jom deo meonjeo_**

**_nareul deonjyeo_**

**_geudaee beonjyeo saranghaetdamyeon_**

**_But, a Beautiful Goodbye_**

**_Before I knew you…_**

**_If someone else knew_**

**_If you weren't the first one_**

**_Throw me away first_**

**_If we had shared love_**

**_But a beautiful goodbye_**

AUTHOR POV

tiiitt….tiiit…!

Suara klakson kendaraan dijalanan utama Seoul tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Hiruk pikuk aktivitas dijantung ibukota Korea Selatan yang menjadi pusat metropolitan ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari penduduknya.

Tak terkecuali dengan seorang namja tampan bermata onyx yang juga ikut andil dalam kemacetan jalan raya pagi ini. Sebut saja namja itu-Cho Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berperang melawan waktu yang terus berjalan.

Rapat pagi hari ini memaksanya untuk berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Dari biasannya? Ya, karena dia adalah seorang pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Seoul yang bisa datang sesukanya dan di saat yang diinginkannya namun berbeda dengan hari ini karena Appa-nya-Tuan Cho menghadiri rapat tersebut, bermaksud untuk melihat keseriusan anaknya dalam memimpin perusahaan yang diwariskannya. Dan sepertinya Tuan muda Cho akan menerima akibat yang ditimbulkannya sendiri hari ini.

"Aish! Damn…! Kenapa harus ada appa di rapat tak penting hari ini sih! Argh!" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Mengingat ini kali pertama ia datang tepat waktu ke kantornya.

Bertolak belakang dengan aktifitas kota Seoul, sebuah keluarga dikehidupan langit sedang dilanda suasana tegang karena percakapan seorang yeoja berparas menawan dengan sang penguasa kerajaan langit.

"Dandelion, seperti yang kau ketahui… Dalam kitab langit sudah diberitahukan kalau seorang gadis yang menginjak usia duapuluh tiga tahun namun belum juga menikah akan di musnahkan oleh langit sendiri. Kau masih ingat hal itu?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan makhkota kebesaran dikepalanya berpadu dengan sebuah jubah megah yang dapat dipastikan hanya bisa dimiliki oleh seorang raja-raja di kehidupan langit.

"Ya ayah, aku tau" balas gadis yang dipanggil Dandelion itu dengan suara lembutnya sambil menundukkan kepala pertanda hormat pada lawan bicaranya.

"Dan kau tau, ayah sangat kecewa dengan ketentuan langit itu. Ayah tidak menyangka kalau ketentuan itu sebentar lagi akan menghampiri anak ayah sendiri. Kau tau kan kalau usiamu 6 bulan lagi akan menginjak duapuluh tiga tahun? Hal terburuknya adalah belum ada seorang pun lelaki yang berhasil mencuri perhatianmu" lanjut sang raja langit.

"Maafkan aku ayah, ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku bersikap lebih baik lagi dan melupakan prinsip ku selama ini, mungkin aku sudah mendapatkan seorang pendamping sekarang"

"Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu lion, ayah juga bersalah dalam hal ini. Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan dan mengesampingkan kebahagiaan anak ayah sendiri. Seharusnya ayah mencarikan pendamping yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Maafkan ayah lion" sesal sang raja langit. Ya, Dandelion adalah anak seorang raja langit namun sedikit pun sang raja tidak bisa melakukan suatu hal yang dapat memperlambat ataupun menghilangkan sebuah ketentuan langit yang sudah digariskan berabad-abad lamanya.

"Aku mengerti ayah. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan menerimanya. Mungkin langit sudah sangat membutuhkanku untuk menjadi salah satu bintang barunya" ucap Dandelion berusaha tegar menghadapi hal terburuk yang mungkin saja akan menyapanya mengingat usianya yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki duapuluh tiga tahun.

AUTHOR POV END

DANDELION POV

"Aku mengerti ayah. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan menerimanya. Mungkin langit sudah sangat membutuhkanku untuk menjadi salah satu bintang barunya" kata yang selama ini berusaha untuk aku hindari terucap juga. Ya, kata yang menandakan sebuah keadaan dimana aku akan musnah menjadi sebongkah cahaya yang menghiasi langit malam-bintang.

Kehidupan penduduk langit berjalan sesuai dengan sebuah kalimat dalam kitab langit.

_"Kehidupan langit seperti hal-nya kunang-kunang, yang kehilangan cahaya terangnya saat dia tidak mendapatkan pasangan sesuai waktu yang sudah ditetapkan. Meredupnya cahaya seorang penghuni langit akan menandakan sebuah kemusnahan berganti dengan perannya dalam penerangan langit malam. Menjadi salah satu bintang yang menyinari kehidupan bumi"_. Dalam penggalan paragraf itu, seorang penghuni langit yang berusia duapuluh tiga tahun namun belum juga mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup akan musnah dan berubah menjadi sebuah bintang langit.

Aku mungkin akan menjadi salah satu dari banyaknya penduduk yang sudah musnah menjadi bintang karena sampai hari ini aku belum juga mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup. Entah karena faktor apa namun aku memang belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk hidupku. Aku memiliki sebuah prinsip yang hingga detik ini belum berubah sedikit pun, **"Aku hanya akan menikahi cinta sejatiku"**. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan orang yang bisa mengabulkan prinsipku ini.

DANDELION POV END

AUTHOR POV

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti" tegas raja langit dengan kebijaksanaannya.

"Ayah…, apa aku boleh mengajukan satu permohonan terakhir sebelum aku musnah?" tanya Dandelion sopan pada ayahnya.

"Katakanlah" jawab raja langit

"Izinkan aku turun ke bumi untuk merasakan cinta sejatiku ayah. Aku sangat yakin kalau orang itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak penduduk bumi. Hanya sampai usiaku sudah mencapai duapuluh tiga tahun." pinta Dandelion sambil menatap mata sang ayah berharap mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang bijaksana itu.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Ini sangat beresiko"

"Aku serius dan sangat serius ayah. Izinkan aku. Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sang raja langit bisa menjawab permintaan anaknya. Seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Mereka masih saja setia saling berpandangan hingga ayah Dandelion mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Ayah akan menurunkanmu ke sebuah kota bernama Seoul dan nama mu juga akan berganti menjadi Kim Hyosun. Kau akan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar disana untuk memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanmu selama tinggal di Seoul. Ingat! Waktumu hanya 6 bulan, hanya sampai usiamu duapuluh tiga tahun." tegas raja langit. Sepertinya sang penguasa langit itu sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam fikiran anaknya dan dengan sekejap bisa memberikan sebuah kepastian untuk keputusan anaknya itu. Siapa yang bisa memprediksi? Toh inilah keajaiban yang bisa diciptakan oleh seorang raja langit.

"Ya ayah. Aku mengerti"

"Satu lagi, konsekuensi yang akan kau tanggung adalah kau akan meninggalkan pria yang kau cintai dan kau nikahi nantinya karena ketetapan langit yang sudah kita bicarakan tadi. Untuk itu, persiapkan dirimu baik-baik bila saat itu benar-benar datang. Dan pakai ini, ini akan menjadi penanda untukmu saat waktumu di bumi sudah habis" raja langit memberikan sebuah gelang batu berwarna putih bening pada Dandelion setelah menyampaikan semua petuah-petuahnya pada sang putri.

"Terimakasih ayah" balas Dandelion sambil menerima gelang yang diberikan sang ayah.

"Batu pada gelang itu akan berubah warna menjadi biru sapphire seiring dengan berkurangnya waktumu di bumi." lanjut sang raja mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang putri dan berlalu dari salah satu ruangan di kerajaan itu.

AUTHOR POV END

HYOSUN POV

Ini hari pertama ku menginjakkan kaki di salah satu kota di bumi-Seoul. Kesan pertama yang aku dapatkan adalah perbedaan yang sangat kental bila dibandingkan dengan kehidupan di kota ku. Hiruk pikuk kota, berbagai jenis kendaraan yang baru kutemukan sudah jadi bahan pandanganku beberapa menit ini. Sebelum turun ke bumi, ayah sudah memberikanku sebuah ramuan yang membuatku mengerti dan bisa menggunakan bahasa orang Seoul.

"Wah.., besar sekali. Apa ayah tidak salah memberikan alamat? Perusahaan ini jadi tempat kerjaku?" ucap ku bermonolog ria setelah sampai didepan sebuah gedung megah yang lokasinya berada di alamat pemberian ayah.

"Cho Coorporation" aku membaca sebuah tulisan besar di bagian paling atas gedung pencakar langit ini. Bisa ku pastikan dalam waktu satu hari pun aku tidak akan bisa menjelajahi seluruh ruangan di gedung ini.

"Baiklah, namamu bukan lagi Dandelion tapi Kim Hyosun dan ayah sudah memastikan aku bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini. Hyosun fighting" aku mengepalkan sebelah tanganku dan mengangkatnya keatas. Memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri yang hari ini resmi memulai kehidupan baru di tempat yang baru pula.

"Mianhae sajangnim, mengganggu waktu anda sebentar. Calon sekretaris anda sudah menunggu di lobby." ucap seorang wanita cantik setela teleponnya tersambung pada seseorang yang aku tak tau itu siapa. Tapi…, dari caranya bicara, dia sepertinya sedang menelpon orang penting di sini.

"Oh, ne. Baik sajangnim" lanjut wanita itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

HYOSUN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

Hari ini aku akan melakukan sebuah interview untuk mencari sekretaris baru karena sekretaris lamaku sudah berhenti bekerja karena menikah. Hah! Alasan macam apa itu? Menjadikan pernikahan sebagai alasan! Tapi, itu wajar saja mengingat calon suaminya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama juga dan aku yakin kalau calon suaminya itu ingin mantan sekretaris-ku itu hanya jadi sekretaris pribadinya saja. Ck!

Bunyi deringan telepon memaksaku untuk menghentikan acara melamun sambil bermain PSP-ku. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Mianhae sajangnim, mengganggu waktu anda sebentar. Calon sekretaris anda sudah menunggu di lobby." sapa suara diseberang yang aku yakini suara dari recepsionist perusahaanku.

"Suruh saja dia ke ruanganku sekarang" jawabku singkat. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama untuk urusan penting seperti ini.

"Oh, ne. Baik sajangnim. Annyeonghi giseyo" recepsionist-ku mengakhiri sambung telepon

Plip!

KYUHYUN POV END

tok tok tok…

"Silahkan masuk" ucap ku saat mendengar ada suara ketukan dari luar, bisa ku pastikan ketukan itu ada dibalik pintu ruangan ku. Aku segera mem-pause permainanku tadi.

"Annyeonghaseo sajangnim" sapa seorang yeoja dengan suara sopan dan lembutnya.

"Ne.., silahkan du…"

Deg!

Ucapanku terhenti tatkala aku membalikkan posisi badanku menghadap seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kurang ajar sekali dia berdetak tak karuan seperti ini!

Oh tuhan, apa kau baru saja menurunkan seorang malaikatmu untuk menemani seorang iblis sepertiku?

"Oh, n..ne… silahkan duduk" ucapku mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungku. Kesan gagap masih kentara dari perkataan ku barusan. Ini kali pertama aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

"Khamsahamnida sajangnim" jawabnya dan segera duduk di sofa ruanganku. Suaranya sangat sempurna bersanding dengan paras menawannya itu. Oh, damn! sepertinya otakku perlu di-refresh ulang karena memikirkan hal tak beradab seperti ini.

KYUHYUN POV END

HYOSUN POV

Aku baru saja masuk ke ruangan calon bos ku setelah tadi dipersilahkan oleh recepsionist perusahaan.

"Baiklah, selamat datang diperusahaan kami. Sebelumnya boleh aku minta berkas lamaran kerja mu dan mengetahui namamu?" tanya calon bos ku itu.

"Ne…, ige sajangnim…" langsung saja aku menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi berkas lamaran kerja ku yang pastinya sudah diatur oleh ayah sebelum aku turun ke bumi.

"Jo neun Kim Hyosun imnida, mohon arahannya sajangnim" lanjutku se-sopan mungkin, kesan pertama harus baik, bukan?

**1 bulan kemudian….**

Sudah satu bulan aku menjadi sekretaris Tuan Cho Kyuhyun… ah, sekarang aku hanya boleh memanggilnya Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bos pecinta PSP itu menyuruhku memanggilnya seperti ini. Padahal sangat tidak pantas bukan kalau seorang bawahan memanggil atasannya tidak formal begitu?.

Hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara penghargaan untuk pengusaha-pengusaha muda. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali pergi ke tempat yang asing untuku, tinggal di Korea saja sudah membuatku bingung setengah mati apalagi harus pergi ke Negara lain selama 1 minggu? Hm, aku tak tau bagaimana nantinya.

Kyuhyun terus memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya, pastinnya menggunakan embel-embel 'kalau tidak mau, ku pastikan barang-barangmu di kantor akan aku buang ke gudang!'. hah, yang benar saja! Itu kan sama dengan memecatku. Andwe! Tidak semudah itu! Aku masih belum bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku!

**Incheon International Airport**

**13.00 KST**

Sekarang kami sudah berada di bandara, jadwal keberangkatan kami masih 15 menit lagi. Jadilah kami hanya duduk termangu tidak jelas di ruang tunggu bandara. Kami? Oh tidak, mungkin kata 'kami' tidak tepat aku katakan karena yang termangu disini hanya aku, sementara si bos besar itu masih asyik dengan dunia PSP-nya. Ck! Menyebalkan!

"Yak!, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan melamun seperti itu! Lebih baik kau memperhatikan wajahku yang tampan ini dari pada termenung tidak jelas dan tidak penting seperti itu!" hah? apa katanya? PD sekali dia! Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya berbicara sok dekat begitu. Ayah…., kenapa aku harus bekerja di perusahaan bos PD ini sih!?

"Mianhae sajangnim. Aku hanya bosan saja, 15 menit buatku sangat lama kalau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini" jawabku masih dengan aksen formal, tidak berniat untuk menggubris ke PD-annya tadi.

"Ish! Kau itu terlalu formal, tau tidak? Santai sajalah, toh kita juga sedang tidak di lingkungan kantor kan. Jadi, jangan bersikap seperti itu, aku tidak suka!" semprotnya menceramahiku.

"Ah, ne… Mianhae" lagi-lagi hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku ucapkan.

HYOSUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Hyosun dan Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap satu minggu kedepan. Ya,sekita 10 menit yang lalu mereka tiba di Jepang. Karena hari sudah sangat sore, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat karena besok malam acara penghargaan akan dimulai. Mereka menghabiskan waktu satu minggu di Jepang karena bukan hanya acara pernghargaan yang akan mereka hadiri tapi masih ada serangkaian acara lainnya seperti acara launching sebuah produk yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun dan juga peresmian gedung baru cabang perusahaan Cho.

"Kamarmu ada di depan kamarku jadi kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu tinggal ketuk pintu kamarku saja. Aratchi?" tegas Kyuhyun pada Hyosun. Namja tampan ini tau kalau inilah kali pertama Hyosun datang ke Jepang dan dia tidak mau menerima resiko kalau terjadi sesuatu hal yang membahayakan karyawanya, terutama Hyosun.

"Ne….arasso"

"Baiklah, masuk ke kamarmu dan istirahat." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku permisi dulu" balas Hyosun dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, memberi hormat.

Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari tempat berdirinya tadi ke kamarnya setelah memastikan Hyosun sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

AUTHOR POV END

**Jepang, 08.00 JTS (waktu Jepang)**

HYOSUN POV

Drrrtt…Drrrttt….

"Hoaaamm…! Aish! Siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini sih!" sungutku lalu menjangkau ponsel yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Aku baru saja terbangun karena suara berisik dari ponselku.

"Yeobseo…" sapaku malas-malasan.

"Yak!, cepat bersiap-siap dan turu ke bawah untuk sarapan! Aku tunggu di restaurant hotel di bawah." ucap suara di seberang sana. Hah, ternyata dia.

"Hm.., ne. Aku ke bawah 15 menit lagi"

"Baiklah. Cepat! Jangat sampai telat" perintah si bos PSP itu. Matahari masih senyum cerah di langit sana tapi dia sudah mau mengundang awan hitam! Hah, menyebalkan!

Aku berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya karena aku tidak mau menerima resiko kalau aku terlambat sedetik pun sampai di restaurant itu.

HYOSUN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

Hahaha…lucu sekali suaranya saat menerima telpon ku tadi. Dasar pemalas! Sudah hampir siang begini tapi dia belum juga bangun? Hah, yeoja macam apa itu!

Memerintahnya adalah kegemaranku sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sama seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi aku mengancamnya agar datang tepat waktu tanpa toleransi sedetik pun. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tega melakukan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur. Ya, sudah terlanjur menarik untuk mengerjainya.

Kalian heran bukan, kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya padahal dengan sekretaris ku sebelumnya tidak pernah begitu. Karna apa ya? Mungkin ini karena aku dirasuki virus merah jambu sejak pertama melihatnya. Aku juga tidak tau pasti bagaimana prosesnya yang jelas bayangannya selalu menghantuiku dan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa!. Berhubung aku adalah namja yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya jadilah aku seperti itu, selalu mengerjainya ataupun memarahinya.

"Oh, duduklah" ucapku saat melihatnya sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Hanya menggunakan celana jins yang dipadukan dengan T-shirt saja sudah membuatnya sangat cantik pagi ini.

"Gomawo" balasnya singkat dan duduk dihadapanku.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya ku

"Mmm…., terserah sajangnim saja" Aish! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggilku seformal itu! Aku merasa sangat tua!

"Pelayan!" panggil ku sambil melambaikan tangan pada salah seorang pelayan, tentunya dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya si pelayan padaku sambil memberikan daftar menu.

"Paket _Breakfast menu _saja dua" lanjutku tanpa berniat membuka daftar menu karena paket ini yang paling praktis untuk sarapan.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi lagi. Pesanan tuan paket_ breakfast menu_ dua. Apa masih ada lagi tuan?"

"Tidak, itu saja."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar tuan"

Setelah sarapan, aku mengajak Hyosun berjalan-jalan ke mall sekedar mencarikan baju untuk menghadiri acara penghargaan nanti malam.

"Selamat datang di toko kami Tuan-Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa salah satu pelayang di toko ini.

"Saya mau semua koleksi gaun terbaru di toko ini dan tolong ajak nona ini untuk mencobanya" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah Hyosun.

"Baiklah, silahkan lewat sini Nona" balas si pelayan toko ramah dan mereka berjalan ke arah kamar ganti. Aku duduk di sofa tepat di depan kamar ganti itu sambil membolak-balik sebuah majalah, menunggu Hyosun keluar memperlihatkan gaun yang ia coba.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

"Bagaimana?" tanya suara yang ku yakini suara Hyosun.

"Tidak. Terlalu berlebihan. Ganti!"

"Yang ini?"

"Aku tidak suka warnanya!"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Hmm…, itu cocok di pakai ibu hamil!. Ganti yang lain."

"Ini?"

"Tidak! Ganti lagi…"

KYUHYUN POV END

HYOSUN POV

Aish! Banyak sekali gaya namja sok tampan yang satu ini! Aku sudah bolak-balok mencoba berbagai gaun di toko ini tapi tidak ada yang menarik dimatanya! Seenaknya saja memerintahku! Ck!

"Hah! Bagaiman dengan yang ini? Kalau masih tidak bagus, sudah tidak ada gaun yang tersisa!" ucapku malas. Ini gaun terakhir, kalau sampai tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia mau, lebih baik aku pulang saja!

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Sajangnim! Otthe? Bagus tidak? Aku sudah lelah" kesalku. Ekspresinya sangat bodoh! Apa maksudnya memasang tampang cengo' seperti itu.

"Oh, mian. Pelayan!, aku mau yang ini saja. Cepat ganti bajumu, masih ada yang harus kita lakukan lagi" jawabnya setelah tersadar dari lamunan tidak jelasnya tadi. Lagi-lagi dia hanya memerintah sesukanya saja!

Sekarang kami sudah berada di gedung tempat penghargaan itu. Aku heran, semua mata tertuju pada kami saat baru sampai di dalam gedung. Aku kurang paham maksud dari tatapan itu, tapi yang jelas aku sangat risih!

HYOSUN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

Ck!, apa mereka semua belum pernah melihat tuan putri dan pangeran tampan di dunia nyata? Kenapa memandang kami seperti itu? Apa lagi saat namja-namja se-profesi denganku memandang Hyosun! Tatapan mereka seperti ingin memangsanya saja! Memang sih, bisa aku pastikan 100% kalau Hyosun malam ini sangat cantik, sampai-sampai aku juga sulit mengendalikan debaran jantungku bila dekat-dekat dengannya seperti sekarang.

Gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna biru sapphire yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang indahnya dengan kerutan-kerutan dan berbentuk sedikit menggembung dibagian bawah gaunnya menambah kesan glamour tapi tetap sederhana saat dipakai Hyosun. Rambut hitam legam panjangnya yang sedikit di gelombangkan itu dibiarkan terurai begitu saja ditambah jepitan rambut berwarna senada dengan gaunnya makin menonjolkan kecantikan Hyosun malam ini. Bak seorang Cinderella yang berubah dalam sekejap memperlihatkan aura keindahannya. Ya, malam ini semua pencerminaan itu memang ada pada diri Hyosun.

KYUHYUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Hari ini jadi hari terakhir untuk Kyuhyun dan Hyosun berada di Jepang. Semua urusan kantor sudah mereka selesaikan dengan sangat baik dan hari ini mereka bisa sepuasnya mengelilingi Negeri Sakura sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul esok pagi.

Drrrt…Drrtt…

"Yeobseo" sapa Hyosun ketika men-dial panggilan telepon yang diterimanya. Bisa dipastikan itu telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Sedang menonton TV. Ada apa?" jawab Hyosun malas. Tangannya sebelah kirinya masih sibuk menekan-nekan remot TV.

"Hari ini kita jalan-jalan saja, mau tidak?"

"Jeongmal? Kyaaa…! Aku mau…! Sudah dari kemarin aku ingin jalan-jalan. Baiklah, tunggu aku 15 menit lagi. Ok!" Hyosun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya dan seketika itu pula sikapnya berubah 180 derajat karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Sangkin senangnya, Hyosun sampai lupa dengan siapa ia bicara. Beginilah kalau sudah terlanjur senang, lupa diri!=,=

"Berlebihan sekali responmu! Baiklah, aku tunggu di lobby. Ingat! Ja..."

"Ne…,ne… Jangan terlambat walau hanya sedetik! Arasso" potong Hyosun saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi ingin menasehatinya.

"Bagus!"

Plip

Sambungan telepon terputus.

AUTHOR POV END

HYOSUN POV

Sekarang kami sedang berada disebuah taman bermain di Jepang. Huahh…! Indah sekali…. baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti ini. Di negeri langit mana ada tempat seperti ini?. Kau beruntung Hyosun!

"Ayo naik yang itu…!" ajak ku pada Kyuhyun yang langsung saja ku tarik tangannya menuju wahana yang aku maksud. Entah apa namanya, yang jelas wahana itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat. Kalau di negeri langit itu terlihat seperti bintang jatuh. Cepat sekali!

"Aish!, kau seperti anak kecil saja! Pelan-pelan!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Hampir semua wahana sudah kami coba, sekarang saatnya memasuki rumah hantu! Kata Kyuhyun itu sangat menyeramkan tapi menurutku biasa saja. Malah sepertinya lebih menyeramkan ayah saat marah! Hihihih

"Kau yakin mau masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Kyuhyun, menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk rumah hantu itu.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin!" balasku mantap.

"Hmm.., baiklah. Kita masuk, tapi kalau kau ketakutan jangan salahkan aku ya!" ucapnya mewaspadai. Enak saja! Kau meremehkanku eoh?!

HYOSUN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

Aish! Yang benar saja yeoja ini ingin masuk ke rumah hantu. Dasar anak kecil!

"Kau yakin mau masuk ke dalam sana?" tanyaku pada Hyosun.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin!" astaga! ternyata kadar keinginannya itu sangat tinggi. Bagaimana dengan nasibku nanti? Yang ada malah aku yang tidak yakin. Oh Tuhan, kenapa harus ada wahana menyeramkan di taman bermain sebagus ini.

"Hmm.., baiklah. Kita masuk, tapi kalau kau ketakutan jangan salahkan aku ya!" lanjutku terkesan mewanti-wantinya tapi sepertinya akulah yang harus berwanti-wanti disini. Hah!

'Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!' bathinku.

"Yak!"

"Pergi sana!"

"Hahahahaha"

"Aish! Kau mengejutkanku setan!"

"Hyosun-ah!"

Kali ini sepertinya aku harus mengganti wajahku dengan tembok. Ini benar-benar memalukan! Namja tampan sepertiku memekik layaknya yeoja di dalam sini! Aish! Siapa saja tolong aku! Eh, kenapa dia malah menertawakanku? Oh, mau main-main dengan ku ya! Baiklah, aku ladeni!

Cup!

Tanpa fikir panjang aku langsung membekap bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ku lihat mata Hyosun membulat sempurna dan seketika tawanya tadi hilang begitu saja. Rasakan akibatnya Hyosun-ah! Hahaha

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Di ruangan gelap ini hanya detakan jantung kami saja yang terdengar. Suara jeritan orang-orang yang juga masuk ke dalam sini hilang ntah menguap kemana.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

Aku melepaskan tautan bibirku dengannya, aku hanya menempelkannya saja tanpa berniat berbuat lebih. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang menimbulkan semburat merah di area sekitar pipinya. Manis sekali!

"Kenapa berhenti tertawa?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengontrol debaran jantungku. Berciuman di ruangan tak elit seperti ini, sangat konyol!

KYUHYUN POV END

HYOSUN POV

Apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Dia…Dia merampas ciuman pertamaku! Ayah! Ibu! Saat ini saja, tolong aku…! Huuee…! Ciuman pertama ku.

"Kenapa berhenti tertawa?" suara si bos mesum itu sok dingin.

"…." aku masih betah bergelayut dalam lamunan ku. Kejadian ini tiba-tiba saja membuat system saraf otakku tidak bisa mengirim influs ke mulutku untuk sekedar membalas ucapannya.

"Aish! Kita keluar saja!" lanjutnya sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapat balasan dariku. Langsung saja dia menarik tanganku dan saat itulah aku tersentak dari kegiatan mari-melamun-tidak jelas-ku.

Ntah kenapa lagi-lagi tidak ada penolakan dariku saat dia menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangan gelap ini. Aku hanya pasrah saja menerima perlakuannya itu.

"Mianhae…" ucapnya setelah kami duduk di salah satu bangku panjang ditaman bermain ini.

"Gwenchana" balasku. Aku menjawab dengan menundukkan wajahku dalam. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus bertatap muka dengannya. Bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan karena wajahku yang masih memerah!

"Tadi itu…, aku…"

"Sudahlah sajangnim. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, lupakan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. hehehe" potongku sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala ku dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku yang jujur saja itu sangat palsu. Aku hanya bermaksud mengurangi rasa bersalah dan menyesalnya. Toh, sudah terjadi juga kan?

HYOSUN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

"Paboya! Jeongmal paboya!" rutukku saat sudah berada dikamar setelah pulang dari taman bermain itu.

"Ais! Kyuhyun pabo!" lanjutku. Sekarang aku sedang mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Bagaiman tidak frustasi kalau ternyata tindakanku tadi benar-benar brutal.

'Hah! Apa yang ada dalam otakmu ini Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mencium yeoja yang bukan pacarmu. Dia hanya sekretarismu. Ck!' bathinku.

Untuk menyegarkan otakku yang kusut ini, aku memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan mulai mencari solusi setelah aku mandi nanti.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun! Saatnya kau menunjukkan identitasmu sebagai namja!"

tok! tok! tok!

Setelah menimbang-nimbang tindakan yang harus aku lakukan, sekarang saatnya untuk memutuskan kalau aku akan meminta maaf dengan mendatangi kamarnya.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Hyosun terbuka dan menampakkan wajahnya yang cantik lupa dengan sebuah senyuman manis tercetak dari cekungan di bibirnya.

"Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Oh, ne. Silahkan"

KYUHYUN POV END

HYOSUN POV

"Oh, ne. Silahkan" tanggapku. Apa lagi sekarang? Oh tuhan, lama kelamaan jantungku bisa mengkerut kehabisan tenaga karena sering berdetak kencang seperti sekarang.

"Duduklah" ucapku mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hm" angguknya.

"Ada apa sajangnim menemuiku? Apa ada yang perlu?" tanyaku to the point.

"Masalah yang tadi siang…, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" jawabnya. Hah! Itu lagi!

"Ne, gwenchana sajangnim" balasku. Bisa aku rasakan semburat merah mulai merambat ke seluruh wajahku. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"Eh, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa memerah begitu? Apa kau sedang sakit Hyosun-ah?" tanyanya dan kali ini tindakan brutalnya terjadi lagi. Refleks Kyuhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku, memastikan kondisiku. Sepertinya…

"Ah, gwenchana sajangnim. Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Hehehe" cengirku gaje. Meredam ke-gugupan ku pastinya. Aku pun menjauhkan telapak tangannya yang tadi bertengger di keningku.

"Mmm…, jeongmalyo?"

"Ne…"

"Hyosun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

**T.B.C**


End file.
